The invention relates generally to audio turntables. In particular, the present invention relates to such turntables that are used by a disc jockey (DJ) for vinyl playback.
In the prior art, audio turntables for vinyl playback are very well known. They include a rotating platter that receives the vinyl disc thereon. A tone arm assembly, with a tone arm and cartridge, interfaces with the vinyl record so that audio signals can be created therefrom to the produce the desired audio. The rotating platter of the turntable that holds the vinyl typically has a beveled or straight edge. The design of this edge for an operator who is only listening to a record is primarily cosmetic.
However, there are some turntable platters that contain regularly spaced dots or other shapes that, when strobed with a light, could inform the user of whether the platter was turning at a specific rate. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, the well-known Technics SL1200 turntable, referenced as 10, has a platter 12 with an edge 14 that is of a beveled shape with regularly spaced dots 16 thereon, which are typically in relief. These dots and other shapes 16 make the platter 12 not just cosmetic but also visually functional. As is very well-known in the industry, these regularly spaced shapes are used with the strobe to indicate whether the platter is rotating with zero pitch relative to current speed of 33 revolutions per minute (RPM) or 45 RPM. A close-up front view of the relief dots 16 of a Technics SL1200 is shown in FIG. 2 while a side elevational view of the peripheral edge 14 of the prior art platter 12 is shown. Another example of a prior art turntable that includes spaced apart structures is the Numark TTX turntable, which has a beveled platter edge design with regularly spaced pills thereon.
However, a DJ often forcibly changes the speed of the rotating platter by placing a finger or fingers on the edge of the platter to slightly change, such as slow down or speed up, the rate of the rotating platter momentarily. For example, this is done by DJs for beat matching purposes during a performance. Since the strobe dots are typically in relief, they can be somewhat abrasive to the touch, particularly when they are running past the fingers of a DJ. Therefore, turntables with platters, with the usual strobe or ornamental relief structures, can be uncomfortable for a DJ during DJ performance. This can be clearly understood with reference to the side elevational view of a prior art platter of FIG. 3.
The prior art is devoid of platter configuration for a vinyl turntable that is well-suited for a DJ performance. There are currently no ergonomic platter configurations that meet the need of the DJ to alter the rate of rotation using finger control in a comfortable fashion.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a rotating platter for a vinyl turntable that is well-suited for a DJ performance. There is a need for an improved turntable platter configuration that is optimized for a DJ performance. There is a need for a turntable platter configuration that operates in the usual fashion while also provided the aforesaid optimized configuration for DJ performance.